Krossed
by Wyld Lyon
Summary: Kozmyx is a trusty friend and side kick of Harry Potters, creating the forth of the Golden Trio, but everywhere it's known as the golden trio. Will Kozmyx tell them why? That someone spilled the secrets of the Wizarding World to all of the world?


**(I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT Kozmyx, Linda, Danny, and Izzy! I do not in any way, shape, or form want to lock the characters I'm a secret room under my bed and keep them there for my own! That would be creepy, so don't do it! Enjoy! :) )**

"Come on Uncle Kozmyx! What have you got for us?"

"Yeah! I smell candy!"

"That's because I always smell like candy to you, Danny!" I laughed, picking up the littlest of the sisters in my paws, swinging her around. "But," I said, dropping her to the ground on her feet, "you guys are to smart to know I wouldn't get you anything! So, for the brightest witch of her age, Danny, I give you... Your very own wand and a box of chocolate frogs personally brought back from the Hogwarts Express!"

Danny squealed in delight, grabbing at the bag I was handing her. "Woah! Hold your Thestrals, Danny! Allow me," I bowed to her and pulled out the box of chocolate frogs and the small hand carved wand, but of corse, it didn't work. She grabbed the wand first, leaving me holding the frogs. I laughed at her, ruffling her hair and set the chocolate frogs down.

I turned to Danny's older sister, Izzy, and made a show of shaking the 'empty' bag. "Well, that's it I think! Did I forget anything?"

"You didn't give me anything, Uncle!" Izzy whimpered, grabbing at my fluffy orange, yellow, lime green, and azure striped tail.

"Oh, did I? Hmm... There's nothing here for you, Izzy. Are you sure I didn't give you anything?"

"Yes Uncle! You didn't give me a thing! Uncle Draco is better then you!" She huffed, sitting on my big paws.

"Oh sweetie, Draco is not in any way, shape, or form your Uncle, and I'm sure he wouldn't like to hear of it! Now, shake the bag. Go ahead, shake it!" I said, handing her the green and silver gift bag. She took it, shaking it as hard as a five years old could. Her face fell when she felt noting stir.

"Hand me the bag, Izzy. You'll see some really magic today," I stifled laughter when she practically threw the bag in my face. I flipped it to the other side, showing her the Slytherin symbol on the other side. "Watch," I said, pulling out my wand from my pocket. It was 12 inches, made of birch wood, and had a core of unicorn hair. I closed my eyes, and I heard Izzy and Danny gasp. I held me breath, then released it. I opened my eyes, shoving my wand in my pocket.

Izzy and Danny where squealing in delight as the serpent slithered off the bag, winding up my arm. It had silver stripes and it's body was pitch black with yellow slitted eyes. It stared at me for a second, flicking its tongue out at me, them rested its head down on my shoulder, using it like it would a tree branch.

"Now, my good friend ,Hermione Granger, put an extension charm on this bag. Just reach into it, Izzy," I said, a smile quirking at my lips. She tentatively reached into the bag, her eyes lighting up when she felt something. She pulled out the beautifully crafted wand with the handle of a unicorn head.

"Thank you Uncle Kozmyx!" She shouted, hugging me. I wrapped my paws around her, smiling to myself.

"Want to try some magic?" I asked, pulling back to see their expressions. The sisters eyed lit up instantly and they jumped up and down.

"Yes yes! Can we? Can we?" They shouted I'm unison.

"Woah! One at a time! I'm going to give you a spell you'll both be able to do. Now, say it with me; Colorous Changerous!"

"Are you sure that's a spell?" Izzy asked.

"I went to Hogwarts for six years and survived the War, of corse I'm sure!" I laughed. "Now, point you wand right here at the tip of my nose and say Colorous Changerous. Danny, you first!"

Danny stood in front if my, her hand a little shaky, but she managed to point it at my nose. "C-colorous Ch-ch- changerous!" She said, and I quickly started to change my fur color from black, orange, blue, lime green, yellow, and purple to white, orange, and black with pink spots.

I looked down when her eyes lite up with delight, making a fake gasp. "Oh, look what you've done, you little rascal! A true Slytherin you are, Danny! Your mum will be proud of you!" I shouted, pretending to be mad. She giggled, running across the room. "Come hear you!" I yelled running after her.

"Kozmyx! I'm back!" My mum, Narcissa Malfoy, called, walking through the front hallway of the mansion and stopped dead in her tracks starring for a minute at my fur. "That color suits you we'll, dear."

"Haha, very funny, mum," I teased, making my fur change back. "Little Danny just made my fur change with the new wand I gave her."

"Oh, us that so? Then why don't you change him into a toad for me, dear? He'd be a lot less trouble them!"

"Mum!" I groaned, picking up Danny and set her on my shoulders.

"I know, I know! I'll just go! Mrs. Hilda should be hear any minute to pic them up, then you can go back to the Weasly's," she said, hanging her cloak on a nearby coat hanger.

"Yeah, you can go back to little Miss Granger and do whatever you do to her that makes her squirm and practically beg for you," came a casual voice from the stairway behind me. My ears twitched slightly, but I didn't turn.

"Face it, Draco," I finally replied,"you love her more than just a friend." I padded out of the living room, grabbing Danny's chocolate frogs and left Draco stuttering. The black and silver snake had long ago disappeared, the last thing I saw of it it's yellow slitted eyes.

"Why do you hate Draco so much?" Danny asked, hanging over my back and across my shoulder to look into my eyes.

"Old family revelry. Everyone but him has forgot about it. Also because I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin," I said, my silver eye still starring forward. Many years ago I had lost the vision in my left eye due to a dragon, leaving three scar running down my eye and one across the bridge of my nose to the corner of my mouth.

When I reached the door, I could already see the shadow of Linda Hilda walking up to the front door through the thick pine green hedges. I opened the door and smiled, helping Danny climb down from my shoulders.

"You must be Linda Hilda, pleasure to meet you," I said, bowing.

"And you are?" She asked, looking me up and down with some disgust.

"Kozmyx Malfoy, son of... Never mind. Danielle and Isabella are ready to go! I'll miss you girls. And I'll never forget what you did you my fur, Danny!" I growled, fake-snarling at her. She giggled and jumped into her moms arms.

"Mum, mum! I made his fur turn orange and black and white with pink polka dots!" She trilled, showing her wand to Linda as well. "And look what Uncle Kozmyx gave me!"

She raised an eye brow at me. "Uncle?"

"Yeah, that's what they call me, Uncle Kozmyx! And the wand is... Magical to the minds eye?" I didn't know how to tell her it didn't work, but she nodded in understanding and seemed to losses up.

"So, I'm guessing you two had a good time?"

"Yes! Yes!" They both chorused, jumping up and down. "Can we come back? Please!"

Linda eyed me skeptically, but I just shrugged helplessly. She kneeled down next to them, her long blonde hair falling down to her knees.

"Maybe, now go back to the car while I talk to... Uncle Kozmyx." They squealed in delight and ran back to the black limo waiting for them in front of the mansion. Linda stood up and walked around me as if inspecting me.

"Thank you, Kozmyx, for taking care of Danielle and Isabella. I can tell that your parents where not the Malfoy's, but non-the-less, you're a Malfoy to me," she bowed her head in respect, handing me a bag of galleons and sickles. "Goodbye, Malfoy," she said, then with a twirl of her cloak, she briskly walked to the limo, climbing in the passenger side. The window rolled down and Danny and Izzy waved at me. I waved back, a smile upon my lips.

"Until we met again, I give you good wishes and magic beyond the moon!"

**( Hope you liked it! Please review! )**


End file.
